NUNCA TE OLVIDARE
by lesten
Summary: BELLA Y EDWARD SE CONOCEN DESDE QUE NACIERON  SE ENAMORAN Y SE VUELVEN NOVIOS  A LOS 10 Y 11 AÑOS, EDWARD LE HACE  UNA  PROMESA EN  SU PRADO DE AMARLA  SIEMPRE Y NO  SEPARARSE NUNCA .   PERO  EL DESTINO LES TIENE PREPARADO ALGO DIFERENTE Y EDWARD LA DEJA
1. Chapter 1

_**Pov Bella:**_

**_Hoy era un día realmente hermoso había salido sol en forks y era raro pues acá siempre estaba nublado y llovía pero no solo era por el día si no porque Edward mi amigo y amor secreto se me había declarado y ahora ya no solo éramos amigos si no novios._**

**_Pero estaba preocupada x algo si mis padres se enteran me darán un sermón de que estamos muy chicos y que tan solo tenemos 10 y 11 años aunque ellos se llevan muy bien con Carlisle y Esme los papas de Edward él dice que no se enojaran que son amigos y no tienen por que preocuparse pues cuando seamos más grandes nos casaremos y seremos muy felices y en eso estoy de acuerdo con él ._**

**_Y más feliz estoy porque ya me dio mi primer beso aaa que feliz soy y me dijo que me quiere mucho, es realmente hermoso pues nos conocemos desde que nacimos jaja y lo amo no m imagine que el también ya se que estamos muy chicos pero eso cambiara ay ya quiero ver su sonrisa torcida su hermoso cabello broncíneo aaa sus ojos verdes esmeralda que según Alice cuando m ve le brilla mucho mas…_**

_**¡Bella¡ ,bella la tierra llamando a**_** bella hass quieres dejar de pensar en mi hermanito ahorita lo vas a ver y vamos que ya acabo la clase.-**_escuche a lo lejos una vocecita si era mi amiga cuñada._

**Que¡ ya termino por dios no anote nada ¡!Alice¡-**_le dije dando un sobresalto y preocupada._

**Arg no te preocupes luego te paso los apuntes y la tarea sí y baja la voz que no estamos solas jaja y ya vámonos que Edward y Emmet ya salieron y nos van a ganar, todo x tu culpa.—**_me apuro Alice molesta ella estaba encantada en que Edward y yo seamos novios por que así seriamos amigas y cuñadas pero lo que le molestaba era que anduviera pensando todo el tiempo en él, y Emmet la apoyaba y cada que podía me hacia presa de sus chistes._

**Ola bella te ves rara aparté llegaron tarde jaja les ganamos—**_ Se burlo Emmet como siempre todo porque él y Edward son un año más grande que Alice y yo gracias a que son mellizos aunque ni se parecen en nada pues Edward es alto delgado con su cabello broncíneo y alborotado y serio en cambio Emmet también es alto solo que mas gordito cabello negro a y muy bien peinadito jeje pero muy travieso y coqueto._

**Déjala emmet.—**_dijo Edward interrumpiendo mis pensamientos_

**Hola mi amor como te fue en la clase?.—**_me saludo mi Edward aa_

**Am bien y a ti.—**_le conteste sonrojada y a punto de darle un beso._

**No digas mentiras Bella toda la clase estuviste en las nubes y de seguro pensando en alguien que se ha de llamar?—**_Interrumpió Alice pero arrg pero tenía que hablar._

**Alice me vas a pasar la tarea y notas verdad.—**_Le dije advirtiéndole con la mirada._

**Si pero eso tiene un precio me acompañaras de compras con mi mama—**_Por dios de compras que martirio pero claro tenia que chantajearme con razón hasta se ofreció gustosa _

**Um ya sabía yo que algo me ibas a pedir—**_dije mirándola con frustración y pensando como zafarme de esto._

**jaja ni lo pienses prefieres eso a o que le diga a Ed en quien ¿pensabas?.—**_Me amenazo Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro aunque Edward y yo seamos novios, ella sabía bien que me daba pena que supiera que todo el tiempo me la pasaba volando por él._

**Uy hermanita eso no es fácil de adivinar hasta Ed lo sabe y eso que no lee mentes verdad solo con ver como se puso de roja como tomate se delata sola jajaja.—**_Se burlo Emmet aa no cuando estos dos se juntaban, no sé cómo Edward los aguantaba cuando se andaban en ese plan_

**Ya cállate Emmet y comete todo ese chocolate antes de hablar jaja es de mala educación y mama ya te lo ha dicho muchas veces—**_Le contesto Edward molesto, Emmet solo le contesto un ay ajam miro hacia donde estaba yo y me sonrió burlón _**.**

**No les hagas caso bella además Alice siento desacerté los planes pero Bella no podrá ir contigo.—**_Ay qué bien Edward me iba a salvar de un día horrible en cierta forma si me encantaba salir con Alice pero no de compras eso sería una tortura para mí todo el mendigo día me tendría como su muñeca, ir de shopping como dice ella no es lo mío._

**Que¡ a no Edward ella va conmigo y punto mama nos llevara.— Alice respondió casi gritando se había alterado se quedo viendo fijamente a Edward como con ganas de desaparecerlo pero inmediatamente cambio su gesto por un puchero ja.**

**Dije que no Alice ella ira conmigo y no pongas esa cara, que no cederé esto es importante consulta antes de planear _**_Solo vi como Alice respiraba profundamente claro para insistir._

**Haber porque no le preguntan a Bella que ella decida o si no con ninguno de los dos, se va conmigo a comer pastelillos de Renne que le salen exquisitos verdad Bells_ **_Sugirió Emmet interrumpiendo lo que Alice iba a decir y me causo risa Edward solo sonrió._

**No porque si le preguntamos de seguro se irá con Ed y eso no es justo.._ **_Refunfuño Alice intente decir algo pero me interrumpió Edward contestándole que no insistiera pero argg no podía dejar que se siguieran peleando. _

**Déjenme hablar quieren mira Alice Edward ya me había dicho que saldríamos por que no hacemos una cosa, mañana sábado saldré con él y el domingo contigo de compras nosotras solas bueno con Esme y de ahí iremos a tu casa y seré tu muñeca modelo, de acuerdo además el domingo te encanta y no te puedes negar._ **_Dije solo mintiéndole en que Edward y yo saldremos, ella lo noto pero no se podía negar._

**Ok Bella _**_acepto frunciendo el seño._

**y ¿yo? que cuando comeremos pastelillos_ **_Me dijo Emmet en tono chipilon a caso nunca cambiaria? _

**Umm pues de lunes a viernes jaja. _**_le prometi _**. **

**Esta bien ya llego Esme y mi madre nos vemos chicos_ **_Dije despidiéndome de ellos y a Edward con un beso._

**Bye bella mañana llego por ti te quiero…te tengo una sorpresa a y ve con ropa cómoda y tenis_ **_dijo susurrándome al oído asentí con la cabeza y me marche._


	2. Chapter 2

**PROMESAS**

**POV BELLA**

_(No tenía idea a donde me llevaba Edward y debó admitir que me daba un poco de miedo íbamos en medio del bosque solos y era peligroso que tal se nos aparecía un oso o lobo y sin un adulto que nos ayude aquí en forks el bosque es muy denso y peligroso mi madre acepto en que fuera con el y mi padre pues el trabajando en la comisaria no sabe porque si por él fuera yo no anduviera aquí el es un poco enojón…) _

**En qué piensas bella._ **_Me pregunto Edward_**.**

**Um pues donde vamos? Está muy lejos?._ **_le dije con preocupación._

**Umm no seas impaciente y miedosa jeje yo estoy aquí para protegerte no te pasara nada y no estamos muy lejos ya llegamos ahora cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa**_._ Qué diablos ya habíamos llegado pero en qué momento si ni siquiera me sentía cansada claro estando al lado de él ni en cuenta_**.**

**Yo no hago trampa bueno un poco ok ya los cerré pero no dejes que me caiga esto de caminar con los ojos cerrados es muy peligroso para una descoordinada como yo._ **_Escuche como Edward sonreía y siguió guiándome hizo que diera como tres pasos más y quito la mano de mis ojos._

**Ya ábrelos._ **_Me animo._

_(Abrí los ojos y parpade un par de veces pero oo por dios es tan hermoso nunca había visto un prado así tiene flores esas son jazmines? Y qué raro pero se supone que estaba nublado o más bien esta pero ahí hay sol y todo brilla, sentí la mano de Edward posar en mi cadera gire mi rostro y lo vi fijamente a los ojos nos quedamos un tiempo así pero tenía una duda)_

**Am Como lo encontraste?._ **_le pregunte con mucha curiosidad_

**Un día que venimos de campamento._ **_me contesto tomando mi mano y haciendo que me sentara_

**A y eso cuando fue?**

**Un día que tus padres y tu no vinieron con nosotros porque tú te enfermaste y de alguna forma lo agradezco porque si no fuera que te enfermaste no lo hubiera encontrado, estaba muy aburrido y enojado porque no habías venido así que decidí dar una vuelta y no sé cómo pero llegue aquí y me quede impresionado y sin habla como tu ahorita, mis padres pensaron que me había perdido escuche que se acercaban y decidí salir antes que ellos llegaran aquí puede sonar egoísta pero no quería que supieran de este lugar decidí que sería solo nuestro que cuando fuera más grande bueno no tanto te traería aquí y lo he cumplido **

**¿Te gusta?._ **_yo solo me quede callada sopesando todo no puedo creerlo solo de nosotros de él y mío y de nadie más_**.**

******No has dicho nada._ **_murmuro el_

**Claro que si Edward me encanta es hermoso y gracias._ **_Edward esbozo una sonrisa pero al instante se se le borro._

**Bella ahora quiero que hagamos una promesa._ **_Me dijo con tono serio._

**¿Cuál?**

**Que nuca nos separemos y que si así sucediera haremos todo por volver aquí en Forks y casarnos en este lugar yo te amo Bella y siempre te amare y sobre todo nunca te olvidare siempre estarás en mi corazón._ **_En cuanto termino de decirme todo sentí un apretón en mi corazón no podría soportar estar lejos de el no… _

**Si Edward como dejar de amarte tu eres todo para mi siempre te amare y nadie nos separara y eso de casarnos claro pero que tengamos una edad razonable acuérdate que tenemos que estudiar y hacer una carrera y yo tampoco te olvidare pase lo que pase te lo prometo._ **_Le conteste con el corazón a mil por hora_

**Te amo bella y yo a ti….**

**Pasamos un buen rato en el prado lo que prometimos lo estábamos cumpliendo obvio no dejábamos que nadie nos separara con excepción de la escuela todos los sábados nos íbamos a nuestro prado y nos la pasábamos hasta tarde. Mi padre no se molestaba pues pensaba que nos íbamos con Emmet y Alice solo era una pequeña mentirilla .**

**Ya estábamos a punto de salir de clases solo faltaba un mes e iba a ser peor pues Edward y Emmet se iban para la secundaria y yo con Alice me quedaría en la primaria arg por que tengo que ser un año menor pues eso me tenía un poco preocupada Edward se estaba alejando un poco lo notaba extraño y supongo que era por lo mismo y quiero hablar con él pero me cambia de conversación o me evita creo que no es eso o ya ni se Alice y Emmet andan medios tristes y sobre todo raros como si quisieran decirme algo **

**le pregunte a Alice y lo único que me dijo es que a ella no le correspondía decirme nada que el que tenía que decírmelo primero era Edward .**

**Y e decidido enfrentarlo de una vez , estoy confundida y quiero saber que pasa .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov bella**

_(Estaba decidida a hablar con Edward solo faltaban pocos minutos para salir de clase y ahí hablaríamos_)

**Bella vamos ya sonó el timbre._ **_Me susurro Alice con el rostro desolado que raro Alice siempre daba brincos y me apuraba._

**A si Alice ya voy que rápido se paso el tiempo._ **_dije mirándola e intentando entablar una conversación más larga que desde hace días se había perdido, pero ella se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta solo me miro fugitivamente, pero que le pasaba tuve que ir detrás de ella para alcanzarla Emmet ya estaba ahí esperándola?._

**Hola enana, Bells._ **_nos saludo un poco serio pero de cuando acá y sus bromas que siempre me hacía._

**Ey Emmet **

_**Nos vamos Alice mama nos espera._** ni siquiera dirigió una mirada hacia mí se quedo viendo a Alice, pero como que ya se van y Edward?_

**Edward en donde esta? ._ **_exigí saber _

**A el se fue temprano se sentía un poco mal._ **Me respondió Emmet nervioso.

**Y no me aviso?._ **_dije mas para mi misma_

**Mira Bells ahí esta tu mama y la nuestra, nos tenemos que ir Esme tiene prisa._ **_me informo Alice tomando de la mano a Emmet y se marcharon._

**adiós bella._ **_Alcanzo a gritarme Emmet_

**Adiós._ **_murmure_

**¡Que ahora si estaba mas preocupada de cuando acá me dicen ¡adiós!No esto no esta bien estoy mas que segura que algo anda mal no son alucinaciones mías pero si hasta mis padres anda raros no dios que tan grave es que no me quieren decir Edward se enfermo ay espero que este bien por favor...**

**Bella Bella¡._**_me grito Renne_

**¿Mama? **

**si soy yo quien más si te subiste al carro y me saludaste ay no Bella andas en las nubes desde hace rato que te estoy hablando ya llegamos a casa y tenemos visitas alguien te está esperando.**

******Que quien? Alice Emmet y sus padres ? que pero si me acabo de despedir de ellos y Edward? no que estaba enfermo arg ya no entiendo nada me estoy volviendo loca que pasa Renne..._**_le exigí a mi madre ya molesta_

**Ey señorita cuando me llamas por mi nombre es porque estas enojada conmigo y yo no e hecho nada.._**_se escudo mi madre pero como no quería que me enojara con ella._

******A no has hecho nada? Mira madre todos están raros desde hace unas semana y no me dicen nada primero pensé que eran alucinaciones mías pero no es así y no sabes que impotencia siento el no saber que pasa!**

**Está bien de acuerdo Bella por eso están aquí para que te expliquen bueno más bien te expliquemos así que baja del coche._ **_mi madre se bajo del coche y se dirigió hacia Esme y Carlisle a saludarlos yo hice lo mismo cuando llegue alcance a escuchar que Esme le decía a René que mi padre se encontraba adentro esperándonos. _Vi de reojo a Alice y Emmet pero no me atreví a míralos y menos a Edward.

**Vamos Bella._ **_escuche que mi madre me llamaba di unos cuantos pasos…_

**No esperen necesito hablar primero y a solas con Bella solo denme un momento**_**._ **__hablo Edward con voz urgente_

******si claro hijo no tarden..._**_dijo Esme mirándome y dirigiéndome una mirada de preocupación espere a que todos se fueran para exigirle una explicación__**.**_

******Que pasa Edward es muy grave para que estén así todos ni mis padres ni tus hermanos me quieren decir que pasa...**

******Bella nos vamos a Alaska._ **_me puse mas rígida que un poste cómo?___

**Que por eso no me habías dicho, por eso mis padres están así raros y mas cariñosos ay ya entendí._ **_murmure para mis adentros._

**No Bella escúchame no has entendido nos vamos mis padres mis hermanos y yo._ **

**Que y yo dijiste y me hiciste prometer que nunca nos separaríamos por que están rompiendo la promesa.._**_pregunte con una voz que me resulto extraña_

******No bella no la boy a romper pero quiero que me entiendas mi abuela Elizabeth está enferma y como ya sabes Carlisle es médico y uno de los mejores y a decidido que nos vallamos a vivir allá para que pueda tratar a mi abuela ya hicieron todos los tramites y nos iremos dentro de dos días.**

**Pero que pasara con nosotros, no Edward no me dejes¡_ **_repuse con voz ahogada_

**No te dejo Bella quiero que me entiendas mi abuela esta mala y no te dejaría pero tampoco podrías ir con nosotros. _**_inquirió desesperado_**.**

**Por qué?¿ tus padres pueden hablar con los míos para que me dejen ir contigo !Edward¡, si te vas me muero. Por favor._ **_le suplique_

**Ya lo había pensado se los pedí. Alice y Emmet me ayudaron pero mis padres no estuvieron de acuerdo pero a pesar de eso lo intentaron solo que Charlie se negó y lo entiendo y la verdad es que no me perdonaría alejarte de tus padres.**

**Que mi padre se negó pero que le pasa voy a hablar con el tengo que convencerlo._ **_le dije desesperada_

**Bella ellos te aman y les dolería muchísimo que te separaras de ellos!Bella espera¡_ **_ni siquiera espere que acabara de decirme todo pero tenía que convencer a mi padre tenía que dejarme ir con él!_

**Que¡ No Edward no ellos tienen que dejarme ir contigo por favor déjame. **

**Bella escúchame estamos chicos y tenemos tiempo yo regresare por ti te amo Bella y a mi también me duele no sabes cuanto daría lo que fuera por que esto no este sucediendo, hablaremos por teléfono nos escribiremos todos los día lo que sea acuérdate de la promesa.**

******Si me acuerdo y por lo mismo prometimos que nadie nos separaría que intentaríamos todo, Edward no te vallas..._**_le dije apoyándome en el y abrazándolo_

**No me pongas entre la espalda y la pared por favor Te amo pero quiero a mi abuela, me necesita a mí y a mis hermanos ,mis padres me ofrecieron quedarme. Pero dime como podría aceptarlo si mi abuela se está muriendo y no podría me duele dejarte pero sé que regresare y me quedare o te llevare conmigo y ni tus padres ni nadie podrán impedirlo, Bella mi corazón es tuyo cuídalo que contigo lo dejo confía en mi por favor te amo no llores no me lo hagas mas difícil._**_ me dijo muy seguro pero no podía sentía un nudo en la garganta quería llorar pero tampoco podía ponerlo entre la espada y la pared._

**Está bien discúlpame por querer ser egoísta lo entiendo pero recuerda te estaré esperando y nunca me olvides. _**_acepte resignada_**.**

**No nunca te olvidare te amo y te amare por siempre. Ahora vamos adentro que nuestros padres han de estar preocupados y sobre todo Alice y Emmett no sabes cómo han estado estas semanas...**

**um ya me imaginó vamos _ tenia que hacer creer a Edward que lo e tomado de la mejor manera pero me estaba muriendo por dentro sentía que el mundo se me estaba cayendo encima **


End file.
